Hidden Scar
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Selene has been hiding something that she keeps to herself. she didn't want to remember how she got this. Read and find out what she's hiding. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Scar part one**

Selene the black hedgehog was in the bathroom washing her face up with water; she was the first to wake up in the morning. Once she cleans herself up, she looks at herself in the mirror. She sighs deeply as she moves her left bang out of her eye to see her crescent moon shaped scar. She looked like Scar from the lion king. She then noticed that her sister was standing near the door, watching. Selene quickly hides her scar and looks at her older sister.

"Um, morning Nebula?" Selene chuckles nervously.

Nebula walks up to Selene and pushed her left bang to see the scar. Selene gasps and quickly looks away.

"Selene, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me where you got this scar" Nebula begged. Nebula sighs in defeat.

"Okay. Let's go back to our room and I'll tell you" Selene said. Nebula nods.

Selene was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed; same with Nebula too.

"Okay, remember how those human agents took me away from you and our parents?" Selene said. Nebula nodded, she remembers how she lost her sister.

"Well…" Selene explains her story.

_(Flashback; 3 years ago)_

_13 year-old Selene was in the facility, since she couldn't escape. There were thousands of security cameras all over the building. _

_Human scientists were watching Selene doing her jog around the inside track field of the facility, with their screen TV. Selene wasn't jogging alone, there was a teenage lioness jogging with Selene. Her name was Leona the Lioness. Selene really hated her, Leona bullies Selene._

"_Watch your step, hedgehog" Leona smirks as she tripped Selene. _

"_Ugh!" Selene grunts, she falls on the ground. Leona laughs evilly at her._

"_Clumsy hedgehog" _

_Selene's was now really pissed off; her eyes glowed in magenta. _

"_KYAH!" Selene shouted angrily as she punched Leona._

"_OW! Why you little!" Leona's fingers poked out her sharp claws. She growls like a lion and scratch Selene's left eye. As it made a claw mark on her eye lid._

"_Argh!" Selene winced in pain, but soon recovers as she glares at Leona. Revealing a claw mark on her eye. Her eyes glowed brightly in magenta._

"_That's a good look for you, hedgehog" Leona smirked._

_Selene gritted her fangs angrily. She was about to attack Leona but was stopped by the man._

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!" the man shouted._

"_You girls, back to your rooms, you must rest now" the man said._

_Selene and Leona walked away from each other and heads to their own room._

_(End of Flashback)_

Selene had finished explaining her story to her sister. Nebula was speechless.

"Yeah, Leona was my worst enemy. And that's how I got this scar on my eye" Selene said as she sighs deeply.

"I feel so sorry for you, Selene" Nebula said sadly.

"It's okay"

"So what happened to Leona?"

"I'm not so sure, she disappeared when I turned 14. I don't know what happened to her" Selene said.

"Don't worry, Selene. That was the past. It's over now. You got me and your friends to care for you" Nebula said softly.

"Thanks, Nebula" Selene hugs her sister.

Nebula hugs back.

To Be Continued…..

* * *

**Selene and Nebula are sisters. if you haven't read "Sisters Reunited" feel free to read it. **

**Selene and Leona belongs to a friend of mine. **

**Nebula belongs to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Scar part two**

Selene and Nebula decided to take a walk in the city of Station Square; they then thought of having something to eat. They went inside McDonald's restaurant.

Selene and Nebula ordered some French fries, cheeseburger, chicken nuggets, and drinks.

Moments after eating food; Selene noticed a figure coming inside the restaurant. There was something familiar about that figure. Selene still watched the figure going to the counter where the cash register is. The figure's fingernails popped out into sharp claws. The cash register person got freaked out by this.

"Give me the money, or I'll scratch you with my claws" the figure said coldly. People that were inside the restaurant were now terrified at what's happening. They all ran out of the restaurant. But not Selene and Nebula.

Once that cash register was empty; the figure was about to leave but Selene and Nebula got in front of the figure. Selene's eyes were wide open; she knew who this robber is.

"Leona?" Selene stunned.

"Selene Emerald. Long time no see. Looks like you had a new haircut. Hiding your scar?" Leona smirked.

"Grrr! Shut up!" Selene's anger caused her eyes to glow in magenta. Nebula goes up to Leona.

"Don't make fun of my sister, you weirdo" Nebula glared at Leona.

"You are that hedgehog's sister? How sweet. Now if you two don't mind, I will be leaving" Leona was about to pass by them, but the girls blocked her exit.

"I don't think so! Hand over the money back to the cash register" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"Let me think….no" Leona's claws popped out. Nebula evades Leona's claw attack.

"Whoa! For a lion, you sure have sharp claws!" Nebula evades fast by Leona's attack.

"Thanks, and for a lion, cats have nine lives. You hedgehogs have one life" Leona jumps up around like a cat.

"Come here, kitty, kitty!" Nebula flies around to grab her since Leona is running around the ceiling like a cat. Selene decides to help her sister.

"Nebula, look out!" Selene yelled. But too late; Leona whacked Nebula with her long tail.

"UGH!" Nebula groans as she lands on the tables and chairs.

"Hahaha! Looks like your sister is out of shape, hedgehog!" Leona laughed evilly. This was making Selene very mad as her eyes glowed brightly in magenta.

"KKYYAAAHHH!" Selene screams in anger as she throws her magenta energy blasts right at Leona; but Leona dodges her energy blasts.

While Nebula recovers, she pushed the chairs off of her, and stands up onto her feet. She noticed that Selene is throwing her energy blasts at the lioness but misses. Nebula tears up the broken chair's leg and throws it at Leona.

"OW!" Leona got hit, as she lands down hard on the floor.

Selene throws her energy blasts at Leona; this time, Selene didn't miss. As the dust clears away; Selene didn't see that Leona tackled her. Selene grunts from the impact; Leona punched Selene.

"SELENE!" Nebula worried. She flies right at Leona and tackles Leona; as they burst out the glass window. They came tumbling on the grass outside. Leona was on top of Nebula as she pinned her arms down.

"Give up?" Leona grinned.

"Nope" Nebula headbutts Leona as it made her get off. Nebula did some back handsprings. Selene got to her side.

"Grrrr!" Leona roars like a lion and charges at the girls. Selene and Nebula moves aside; just then, Selene had an idea. She spots a stop sign near the entrance of McDonald's parking lot. She goes to the stop sign and lifts up the metal stick from the ground by using her super strength. While Nebula blocks Leona's attack; Selene goes behind Leona. Nebula smirked at this, she knows what Selene was about to do.

"Hey Leona! Knock knock!" Nebula jokes.

"Who's there?"

"Boo"

"Boo who?"

**_CLLLAAAAANNNGGG!_**

Leona got hit in the head by Selene's stop sign. Leona was knocked out cold; she didn't move.

"Don't cry it's only a mild concussion" Nebula finished her joke.

This made Selene giggle cutely.

"Nice hit, Selene" Nebula grins and gave her thumbs up.

"Thanks"

Moments later after defeating Leona the Lioness; Leona was arrested for robbery and was sent to prison. Thanks to our heroes, Selene and Nebula who saved the day.

The End.


End file.
